narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinata Hyūga
Unnecessary NaruHina 64.231.71.75 01:25, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Seems to me like this page has too much unnecessary NaruHina shipping. I mean look at the trivia page, 'NaruHina is one of the most popular pairings,' and 'When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji.' I understand that NaruHina IS the most (Next to SasuNaru, ewwwww...) popular pairing in the Naruto fandom, but half of this page contributes to NaruHina. We don't need that. Any suggestions to make this unbiased? :You may be blowing it a bit more out of proportion than it actually is. There are a few spots where Hinata's crush on Naruto is mentioned where it doesn't have context "Then in the preliminaries, she witnessed the battle between her teammate Kiba and her crush Naruto, and was divided on who to cheer." And it could use with a removal of the double statement that she didn't have a crush on Sauske. :However, the fact as you said, is that NaruHina is one of the most popular pairings in Naruto fandom, and as that is a fact it does have notability as a item inside of the trivia section. And as for Naruto dipping his fingers in her blood and vowing to beat Neji, that is an event that took place, and it does have notability. Removing that kind of stuff would be POV because it would be putting unnecessary bias towards those who dislike the NaruHina paring, rather than just noting all the events that happen. :So, if something is overly fanatic (overemphasizing an event with strong wording which is not needed) then it can be changed. But removing notable events because they contribute to NaruHina is more biased than keeping them. Bias is a two way street. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:01 (UTC) ::Indeed. NaruHina' Talk 06:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::LOL, Mr.Friesen? May I quote you on that last sentence. It's perfect. SilverSword ::::I'm just kind of chuckling at this conversation since at least one part of the shipping (the Hinata) is canon now... --Mewshuji 13:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Kurenai - Surrogate Mother Where can this be confirmed? Surrogate means she gave birth to Hinata, I think this is not only wrong wording, but if it was Foster it still be wrong. SilverSword 15:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) surrogate doesn't mean she gave birth to her. it means she is a motherly figure to hinata He's right. Here's proof: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/surrogate And you: Sign with four tildes. And capitalize. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, should've linked to the page and I should've probably edited it myself. I just get so nervous at the thought that I might screw up the edit and get someone angry or get banned or something. Wiki Editing I think is the ONE thing I have no self-Confidence in. --SilverSword Sentence Conflicts Be careful of reverting to anytime before this post. There are SEVERE sentence tense conflicts in the latter half of the article which have been corrected. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) One more thing--I took some incorrect commas and periods out of the quotes. If necessary, they can be put back, but the new version is technically more correct. -Super Saiyan Jedi 03:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Birth date and Age Birthdate December 27 Age * Part I: 11-12 * Part II: 15-16 December 27 .That's close ...should we change her age then to PART II: 16-17 :)? I find it logical enought to change her age since it's her birthday :Erm... '''NO'. Ages and in-universe birthdays have absolutely nothing to do with the current real life time. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 09:36 (UTC) Jutsu Eight Trigrams 64 Palms When did Hinata actually use this? --AMTNinja 05:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :She never used it in the manga. --ShounenSuki 14:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :It is however possible she used it during that whole Capture the Bug and hope it leads to Sasuke filler arc. That being said, I haven't seen it.--TheUltimate3 15:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually no, she used a combination of Eight Trigrmas Sixty-Four Palms with Rotation to make Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, meaning she can use both of them. And yes, TheUltimate3 was right, it was in the capturing the Bikochu Beetle. --Rasengan888 15:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::Was it actually stated she combined those two techniques? She could have created a technique using the principles of the Hakkeshō Kaiten and Hakke Rokujūyonshō without knowing the actual techniques. --ShounenSuki 16:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I think it was stated it was made with their principles of a chakra based hand to hand combat, and the ultimate defense.--TheUltimate3 22:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Shino said that she combinded her flexible body with her great chakra control, and commented that it is different from Neji's Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Jacce 07:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Why do people keep on erasing those two technique? It's quite irritating to tell you the truth...--NejiByakugan360 00:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 13:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC)she combined it with the eight trigrams rotation so stop deleting it from her list! :When was that said? Jacce 13:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 17:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC)it was said in the bikochu arc that she combined them, so stop deleting it from the list! :I have been going through the entire arc and haven't found anyone that claims that she combinded any jutsus. Jacce 18:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 01:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC)i am sure it said it! shino mentions she combines it with the eight trigrams rotation. :Then prove it by giving us an episode number and a time index. Being "sure" about it doesn't qualify it for inclusion in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::She uses it in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. While I do see a great many characters with video-game only jutsu (Yugao, for instance), should they go on a character's jutsu list? --Mewshuji 17:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Game jutsus are not supposed to be listed, since some characters would get very long jutsu lists and games are not considerd to be a part of the series. Jacce 17:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Eight Trigrams Empty Palm I'm pretty sure Hinata used this technique. She used this technique to break down a hard rock in the opening of Naruto Shippuden 90.--NejiByakugan360 00:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I just checked the opening and all I saw was Hinata breaking a rock by hitting it with her hand. It looked nothing like the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. It was most likely an example of her using the Gentle Fist :Besides, I really don't think anime openings should be considered canon in any form or way. --ShounenSuki 00:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation Hinata uses this technique, combine with Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. People, please STOP erasing it.--NejiByakugan360 00:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Does Hinata use those jutsu on screen, or was it directly and unambiguously stated she can use those techniques? If not, they shouldn't be in her jutsu list. --ShounenSuki 00:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 21:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC)hinata was seen breifly using it in the final episode of the bikochu arc,in a flashback were she was training. And even if not, it still counts scince hinata combined it with the 8 trigrams 64 palms. So quit deleting it from her jutsu's!temari_wind_expert :I checked the episode (nr 151), and diden't see it. Jacce 07:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Mystical Palm Technique I think we shud erase the mystical palm technique off of Hinata's list of jutsu, mostly because we have not actually seen her use it. It the newest chapter, it said he cud heal his wounds, but that doesnt necessarily mean she knows medical ninjutsu. it cud be that she has the super healing medicine like she gave naruto in the chunin exams. who knows? so yeah, it shud be removed for now becuz of speculation. --AMTNinja 04:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :All she said was: "we have to tend to your wonds Ko...". Jacce 08:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) she never even said she was going to heal it maybe he would have taken ko to sakura, or ino, maybe tsunade too Water Release When does Hinata actually use a Water release technique? I never seen her use this in the Manga or Anime. Video game water techniques don't count either. When she does her special training in the lake, it doesn't count as a Water Release technique. I thinnk we should erase that part.--NejiByakugan360 18:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Already done, some people just don't learn. Jacce 18:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Byakugan colors.. ? Really? Neji: http://i42.tinypic.com/qnai6a.jpg, Hinata: http://s5.tinypic.com/29fweva.jpg. They look the same to me. -- 04:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Comments on these kinds of differences in color are pure speculation and have no business being in the article. Even if there were slight variations in eye colors between shots, this is not an indication of color differences between eyes. Colors seen are often modified by the color of the sky, discolorations can be cause by your media format as well and your monitor. As well minor color differences like these can easily be made by different animators coloring things wrong. This isn't pixel perfect web design, this is general overall mass-produced animation. They take shortcuts and spread work over many people, minor differences are normally unintentional (and it's annoying people can't get that through their head). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 11, 2009 @ 06:13 (UTC) Juubusoujiken It seems only selected people are allowed to edit Hinata's techniques etc, so could someone please add this jutsu? http://img55.onemanga.com/mangas/00000004/000147022/13.jpg Juubusoujiken translates to Gentle Step Twin Lion Punch. --Lou Diamonds 08:49, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Isn't it Juho Soshiken? Dartblaze 12:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Dblaze :It's --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh my god I finally did it! I got a correct translation before Suki! One word or not I finally did it. /victorydance ^_^--TheUltimate3 13:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Gentle Fist Abilities The part about Hinata's natural flexibility and improved accuracy during her fight with Nurari is inaccurate. Just because she jumps around a bit and strikes his heart doesn't mean a giant fuss should be raised because she's all 'improved'. Not to mention it happens in a filler. It doesn't belong here... Dartblaze 11:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Dblaze Erk, "Presumed Deceased"? ... >_> is that the proper term for it? Because, I could be wrong, but, didn't Iruka survive a giant shuriken to the spine, Neji survive an arrow to the heart and Choji survive what is, essentially, a suicide pill with a large chakra boost? Wouldn't it be better to put it in the article itself something along the lines of things looking bleak for her? We have no way to tell if she's dead or not given the nature of this manga. --Mewshuji 13:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) She is presumed deceased because as far as we know, based on Pain's statement, she took a chakra blade to the head/chest/whatever. We have no way of telling if she is dead or not, but at the moment, she sure looks it.--TheUltimate3 13:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ah, alright then. --Mewshuji 13:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) wouldn't it be better to up uknown since a few other people pein fought are not confirmed to be dead or alive yet. Darthwin 17:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Circumstance doesn't warrent a "Unknown" status. From what was seen, she was stabbed and killed according to Pain. Do we know if she is definently dead? No so we used Presumed.--TheUltimate3 17:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC)